Dreams*~*~
by Anirtak Enigma
Summary: revised and reposted, hoping for better response...ok, so maybe i was just bored and figured, 'why not.' whatever the deal is, it's season one max/logan type stuff. and no, i haven't forgotten summer magic, but this is for fun, just to see how it does.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, I first posted this story a ways back.  Summer of 01.  Before everything psycho happened.  And well, I've gone over and edited and redone some of it.  Maybe made it a tad less cheezey scoffs yea right.  So, because maybe it'll get a better response the second time around…yeah.  Here you guys go.  Hope you enjoy!  And again, this was my FIRST piece of writing so if it sucks….no worries, I've changed since then.  Oh and I don't own dark angel…wait…no one does…so does that mean we have to use these anymore?

A/N: ok, this story, in my opinion, is definitely one of my worst.  Granted it has it's moments and maybe even some good lines but over all.  It's all a pile of smelly cheeze that no one wants to digress into.  Unless you do.  I mean, you are here.  shrugs well, it's completely season one stuff.  Lets just pretend none of season two happened yet.  This is after BBWW, that I know.  The whole blood transfusion deal worked and he has his legs for ever…bla bla bla bla…so anyways.  I hope you guys like it. smiles

~*Dreams*~

**_He entered her room wearing a soft dark green robe, loosely tied at his waist open just enough to see his broad and lightly haired chest. He crept towards he,  He shuddered with lust as he gazed at her, the position being slightly provocative and even a tad erotic.  Sensing his presence, she stirred ever so slightly into a more provocative position, driving him more insane with lust and desire. The man quickened his pace in anticipation of what was to come._**

**_Reaching the bed, after what seemed like an eternity, the man sat and began to slowly stroke her thigh.  Eager to consummate their love, she reached her hand up to stroke his face as his hand began to slide up her leg.  Suddenly she froze as her hand made contact with his face. . The cheek was smooth, not stubble covered as she had expected, and hoped for_**

**_Max opened her eyes.  Lydecker was sitting on her bed, hand on her thigh, the hand slowly moving upwards. "It's ok Angel, we were meant to be like this." Lydecker whispered._**

**_Unable to think, let alone move, Max lay terrified as Lydecker's hand lightly came in contact with her…_**

…Max's eyes snapped open and she sprung awake.  Her body was glazed with cold sweat and a nauseous feeling enflamed in the pit of her stomach. Quickly, she surveyed the room and yelled in frustration, "Damn dream, what is that the third time this week? And its never the right guy, first Sketchy, then Normal, and now Lydecker!"

Max's stomach churned at the thought of really having Lydecker on her bed. Never ever she declared.  As hard as she fought it, for the last past month almost every night some form of this excruciatingly morbid dream seemed to come to her. Always the same setting, time, and ending: Max awaking in a cold sweat, her stomach churning.

To make matters worse, she couldn't really tell anyone about the dreams either. Max groaned as she imagined herself walking up to Original Cindy and Kendra then announcing, "So I keep having this creeped out dream where I'm spose to hit it with Lydecker. You know the guy who created my siblings and me.  My own personal Anti-Christ.  Can you tell me what this is suppose to mean?"

And only God knows what Logan would think about this one. He'd probably just kick himself in the ass for not having the courage to tell her that he wished it was him in the dream, all the while she would be silently reprimanding herself for wanting it to be Logan in her dreams. What's a poor girl to do?

Max shrugged it off and decided to take a ride on her baby to cool her jets. Hopefully that would take her mind off of that god forsaken dream.

**_Logan lay in his bed reading some notes on his latest Eyes Only mission Max and him to conquer. Hearing his door open, he looked up.  His mouth went dry as she leaned against the doorway in black lacey negligee._**

**_"I couldn't sleep so I decided to drop by to see what's up." Max explained with an underlying tone of lust and desire. Logan sat speechless, his face paling as all his blood seemed to flow to the land down under rather than to his brain._**

**_Max raised her eyebrows, "Seems like I arrived just in time to find out too."_**

**_Logan's face flushed bright red as he squirmed uncomfortably trying to maintain some dignity. "Well, you go walking around wearing almost nothing, what do you expect?"_**

**_Max smiled and began to walk to his bed, "I expect a lot of things, but tonight all I expect is you."_**

**_Logan forced a smile, "Uh Max, what's going on?"_**

**_Max reached his bed and crawled up to Logan straddling his waist and leaning so their faces were mere inches apart, "Hopefully us." Max whispered as she kissed him. Logan tried with all of his might not to kiss her back but for crying out loud he was only so strong._**

**_The Kiss deepened and Max's hands began to wander down to the waistband of the gray sweat pants Logan was wearing. Logan, bursting with desire, was caught off guard and jumped as Max's hands slid beneath his sweat pants._**

**_Logan broke the kiss and searched Max's eyes in question, "Are you sure?" he whispered. Max nodded in response and Logan allowed Max to continue. He kissed her for all she was worth, as her hands laid claim to his…_**

Logan jumped awake.  His body covered with hot sweat. He looked around the room silently hoping Max had indeed broken in. Frustrated that she was no where to be seen he exclaimed, "Argh, what is that the third time this week? If I ever want sleep I'm going to have to stop dreaming about her."

Logan stood up and walked to the bathroom for water, visions of Max dancing through his mind, not in the least helping his arousal. Logan closed his eyes, 'think of mud, mud and dirt, yeah mud and dirt. Max in a mud pit covered in dirt…oh god. Grass, yes, think of green grass in a nice valley…with Max lying on a blanket wearing a bikini sunbathing…no.  Sitting in a cabin…with grandmother in a thong…oh, ouch."

Logan opened his eyes and walked to his computer room, his dream still mingling in the back of his mind.  It wasn't the first time he'd dreamed about Max, not even the fifth of sixth.  But as he dreamt of her they were getting more and more intense. Always the same setting and ending: Logan awaking aroused and in a hot sweat.

To make matters worse he couldn't really tell anyone about the dreams either.  Logan groaned as he imagined himself walking up to Bling and admitting, "I keep having this dream about Max and I. It's all ok until we start making out, then things proceed and I end up waking frustrated and horny. What do you think it's supposed to mean?"

And only God knows what Max would think about this one. "So Max, lately I've been having this dream that you and I are about to make love when I wake up and can't sleep the rest of the night cause all I can think about is you. So what should I do?" Logan shook his head in confusion. What's a poor guy to do?

Logan shrugged it off and decided to take a walk around the city to cool his jets. Hopefully that would take his mind off of that stupid dream.

Max rode her bike around for a while and eventually ended up at Crash. While there, she decided to throw caution to the wind and get totally shit face drunk.

Logan walked around for a while and eventually ended outside of Crash. What the hell, he decided. While there he let it all go and got totally piss ass drunk.

Max noticed that some guy, who was pretty damn hot, was sitting by himself and she wanted to go talk to him.

Logan noticed that some girl, who was pretty damn hot, was sitting by herself at the bar and wished he had the courage to go to talk to her.

Both in their drunken state ended up at a booth together.

Max, realizing someone was across from her asked with a very distinct slur, "Hey, who're you?"

Logan looked up with glazed eyes and answered with an equally distinct slur, "I'm me,." he retorted. "Who the hell're you?"

Max smiled, "No way, I'm totally me too!"

Logan smiled back, "Tha's great. So, wha're you here for?"

"I couldn't sleep, so why not get drunk, you know?" Max answered as she signaled for anther pitcher of beer.

Logan sighed, "Yah, I know the feeling. Don't you sleep?"

Max looked at the guy as the pitcher of beer appeared on the table. He looked really familiar but she was way too hammered to figure out why so she just shrugged it off. "Not really." She shrugged.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Oh you know, bad dreams."

Logan looked her over. She looked really familiar, but he was way to thrashed to figure out why so he just shrugged it off. "Really, wha' kine?"

Max clumsily poured herself and the guy some beer and took a drink, "Oh, you know, the kine when you're abut to bang the gong with your mortal enemy."

Logan nodded deliriously, "Uh hu, I know wha' you mean. Hey," the guy stopped and looked at her for a second. "You look really familiar. Do I know you?"

Max studied the guy for a second, "You look really familiar too."

Logan smiled tipsily, "Tha' mus' be it then. We are both familiar people, so of course we look familiar!"

Max gazed at him in awe, "Wow, you are really smart."

Logan snorted, "Yeah, I know huh, but why can't I sleep then?"

Max furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged. "I dunno."

Logan took a swig of his beer and slammed the glass onto the table, "I kno' why. Its those damn dreams, they're crazy."

Max nodded, "yeah, crazy."

Logan nodded with the girl, "Yeah, the dreams where you wake up in a hot sweat cause you're so turned on by the mos' beautiful girl in ever. And wa's better is she's yur co-worker who's always around so you keep thinkin' real dirty when you see her."

Max shook her head and explained, "No, it's the dreams where your enemy is trying to get with you. And you wake up in a cold sweat about to hork your guts up.

Logan sat puzzled, "No, nope, not my dreams, but oh well."

Max sat equally puzzled, "Yeah, different dreams, oh well."

Max and Logan sat and talked back and forth having the same conversation at least three more times before they left.

The next morning Max woke up with a splitting headache.

The next morning Logan woke up with a splitting headache.

Max tried to pull the covers over her head to block out the sun when she felt the covers being pulled off her.

Logan lazily pulled the covers onto him when he felt some one tug on them from the other side of the bed.

Slowly Max rolled over only to find herself staring at Logan.

Slowly Logan rolled over only to find himself staring at Max.

They both yelled in exclamation and pulled for the blankets to cover themselves causing the blankets to fall off the bed leaving nothing to the imagination.

Max and Logan froze for a second but quickly recovered both grabbing a blanket to wrap around themselves.

Max stared at Logan, "What are you doing in my bed?"

Logan looked at Max and cried, "Your bed? You're in my bed!"

"Well then how did I get here?" Max demanded.

Logan shook his head confusedly, "I have no clue, but uh, did we, uh you know?"

Max looked around the room, their clothes were scattered everywhere. "From the looks of things I think…yeah. But how? I mean why? How in the hell did we end up here?"

Logan shrugged, "All I remember is waking up because I was dreaming about you and me…uh you and me on a life threatening mission so I took a walk and went to crash for a few drinks."

Max stared at him inquisitively and said, "And all I remember is waking up cause I was having a nightmare about…well never mind what it was about. But I took a ride around the city and ended up at crash to have a few drinks…Oh."

"What Oh?" Logan asked.

"Well based on the stories and the current situation, my guess is we ended up together after getting totally hammered." Max admitted.

Logan sighed, "Well you can't change, or remember, the past so what do we do now?"

Max shrugged, "I'm not sure, have any suggestions?"

Logan shook his head, "Not a clue."

Max looked at Logan with a glint in her eyes, "Well we could always finish off the time we spent with something we'll actually remember."

Logan looked at Max, "What did you have in mind?"

Max smiled wickedly, "Oh you know a little of this a little of that, some of this."

Max leaned over and kissed Logan, scooting her body closer to his feeling the warmth radiating off of him. Logan broke the kiss and smirked, "What a novel idea."

Max just smiled and kissed him again Logan eagerly returning the kiss their hands exploring every curve of each other, scooting closer to each other moments away from they bodies entwining. Finally contact came and all the lust and desire exploded.

Suddenly both Max and Logan awoke. Max in her apartment and Logan in his penthouse. In unison they both exclaimed, "Argh…damn dreams, what is that the third time this week?"


	2. chapter 2

An: ok, so this is the part where it all is just so horrendously cheesy and just bla that kat is sickened. I mean, ew…ok, well just read it. But be FOREWARNED! It's all ridiculous cheese that should be shot….so there is your warning. And thanks for all the reviews for chapter one.  
  
So as requested, part two….  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Dreams ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Max lie awake; her dreams kept her from her sleep. Not that she needed it. Occasionally she liked sleeping or at least having a calm mind. But lately all her mind was filled with was the dreams she was having. No matter how hard she tried to understand she just didn't get it, it would start with her and Lydecker, But then she and Logan would end up together in some odd way. It'd been over a month's time since the bazaar dreams had started, and at times she feared they would never end. But what was even worse was when she spent time with Logan. All she could think about was the last part of her dreams when she and Logan had sex.  
  
Then she'd get uncomfortable, yet force herself to stay so it wouldn't seem as if she was. All she needed was Logan asking her what was wrong. For all she knew, she might actually tell him. A girl can keep up a cool façade about hitting it with someone she is around for mass amounts of time for only so long.  
  
It was almost like she was in heat, but this heat was solely induced by Logan. Not hormones. Making it not only uncomfortable that she had dreamt and imagined such things, but that she actually wanted to make the dreams come true. Max closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. At this moment, she honestly didn't know if she could stop herself from jumping his bones next time she saw him. She needed to talk to some one. Maybe Original Cindy would know what to do  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Logan lie awake in his king size bed. Again his dreams were all he could think about. Not that he really minded the dreams, but the fact that they were just that…dreams. What he wished was that he had the guts to make a move. He kept thinking about how he'd do it, but as soon as she would come over he'd lose his nerve. Leaving him to think about the dream he knew awaited him as soon as sleep over took him later that night. The same dream he'd been having for almost a month, sometimes he wondered if the would ever stop.  
  
Lately it was getting harder to be around her too. Every time he looked at her face the image of Max straddling him came back to him, sometimes causing him the start of an unwanted biological reaction, which made the situations even more uncomfortable, yet left him thanking god there was a table, a pillow, or a blanket near by. He'd forgotten how difficult it was to hold a conversation while part of his body was having a mind of its own.  
  
What's worse was that Max was starting to seem uncomfortable too, causing him to wonder is she some how knew he was uncomfortable. And all he needed was Max asking if he was ok. In his state he might actually slip up and tell her. A man can only take so much at times. He wasn't even sure he could make it through another encounter with Max with out ravaging her from top to bottom. Frustrated he sighed and decided he needed to talk to some one. Maybe Bling would know what to do.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Max went to Cindy's door but stopped just as she was about to walk in. Cindy wasn't alone, 'Great', max thought, 'what am I supposed to do now? Cindy's on some lickedy chickadee escapade and I'm stuck pissed off about my damn dreams.' Max looked around searching for an answer. Her eyes fell on a laptop computer she had gotten as "commerce" but had then decided to keep. She'd only used it a few times, but one time she had been searching for stuff to boost she'd stumbled into an advice chat room. Maybe someone would be there for advice tonight. It would be perfect and it could remain anonymous.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Logan dialed Bling's number only to receive his voice mail saying he was on vacation. Logan hung up, 'Great,' he thought, 'Bling's on vacation having the time of his life while I'm here frustrated about my damn dreams.' Logan sighed, and decided to do some work. After getting himself a sandwich and a glass of water he went to his office. He began going through his work files. Noting really caught his interest so he began to browse the internet for anything suspicious or interesting. After browsing for a while he came upon a link entitled "Need Advice CLICK HERE – A place for those in need of comfort to linger."  
  
'Why not?' Logan thought to himself as he clicked on the link, which immediately took him to the chat login. Logan smiled to himself, this was going to be perfect; someone to talk to and it could remain completely anonymous.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Max turned on the laptop, got some munchies she had hidden so Original Cindy wouldn't eat them while she waited for the laptop to load, and finally connected to the internet. She typed in the web address to the chat and waited for the chat to load. The chat login popped up and Max typed in her screen name 'Someone's Angel'. Max smiled as she clicked the connect button, this was going to be fun if nothing else.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Logan sat and thought of an appropriate screen name. Eyes Only would be way too obvious as was anything pertaining to Manticore or Max. After taking a good five minutes to think of a screen name he finally typed in 'From the Penthouse' and clicked the connect button.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The first time Max had come to this chat room she had been curious about what this whole chat thing was. After a whole ten minutes she had logged off bored out of her mind, although the web address had always stuck with her. She had figured it might one day come in handy, who would have guessed this was why. The chat room loaded and Max surveyed the screen. There were about fifteen other people there. The normal talk was going on -asl, what's your favorite this and that, do you remember when such and such happened or was slamming, even a few cyber sex offers.- All the while Max was waiting for someone who sounded as if he or she had at least one and a half brain cells. As Max was reading the friendly chatter 'From the Penthouse' connected to the chat. Max smiled at the though of Logan in his Penthouse. Taking a chance Max typed 'From the Penthouse' a personal message  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The last time Logan had been in a chat room was college, pre-pulse, but he remembered the way they worked then and figured it wouldn't be too different. Back then he had only used the University chat to meet girls. Who would have thought he'd be back in a chat for something like this. Logan had been in the room for only a few minutes when a personal message popped up. It was from 'Someone's Angel.' Logan smiled at the thought of Max.  
  
Someone's Angel: The Penthouse huh?  
  
From the Penthouse: Yeah that's me, living it large.  
  
SA: Nice, so whatcha up to in your Penthouse?  
  
FtP: Can't sleep. You?  
  
SA: Same here…so why can't you sleep?  
  
FtP: Kind of a long story, but if you really want to know.  
  
SA: Would I have asked if I didn't? And plus it's not like I have anything better to do.  
  
FtP: Oh, well thank you for giving me your undivided and nothing better to do attention.  
  
SA: Any time. Good job at avoiding the question too. Couldn't have done it better myself.  
  
FtP: Well you know, you were my inspiration.  
  
SA: Oh really? So you know me so well already huh? Well then tell me some about you.  
  
FtP: Like what?  
  
SA: Oh I dunno, how bout your mothers maiden name, you underwear size, what you ate for lunch, and the amount of money in you bank account.  
  
FtP: My underwear size?  
  
SA: Of all those things all you found odd was your underwear size?  
  
Ftp: Well the others were legitimate, a little psycho, but legitimate.  
  
SA: Right, how bout just your asl?  
  
FtP: Sorry, I don't give people my age or location, but I am male. Now you?  
  
SA: Now me what?  
  
FtP: Tell me your underwear size?  
  
SA: Sorry buddy, I know that trick, but since you only gave me you gender I'll only give you mine, it's female. And at least tell me you're an adult and that I'm not talking to a pimple popping teenage boy trying to find some internet action.  
  
FtP: Lol, I'm an adult, what about you, are you some teenage girl that's wondering about when she's going to get her braces off and her first period?  
  
SA: Lol, how did you know?  
  
FtP: It's a gift. What can I say?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Max and Logan smiled, whoever this guy/girl was he/she was spunky.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
SA: So, why can't you sleep, don't think I've forgotten?  
  
FtP: Damn, nice try though right?  
  
DA: Yeah sure, but for real…what's the dealio?  
  
FtP: Well it has to do with dreams.  
  
SA: Dreams huh? What about 'em?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Logan typed out his ordeal, surprised at how easy it was to share with a total stranger. This girl seemed to want to know too, so he wouldn't turn down a chance to get some help. Logan ended his story by asking.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
FtP: So, what do you think I should do? This is the part when you impart your wisdom up on me in the "advice room." Right?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Max sat enamored at what she had just read. His problem was so similar to hers. Who was this guy? He seemed sincere, well as sincere as anyone can sound on the internet. Max reread his story carefully. It seemed like this guy was head over heals for whoever this girl was.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
SA: I guess.  
  
FtP: So tell me oh wise one.  
  
SA: Do you love her?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Logan froze, he'd never even thought of that. He'd thought about sex with Max, but love?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
FtP: I don't know.  
  
SA: You either do or don't, so which one is it?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Logan thought about all the times he and Max had shared. How they'd met, the missions she'd go on for him, the feeling when he thought he would lose her. The kiss they'd shared outside his uncle's cabin, the dream he'd had, getting his legs back and the expression on Max's face when he stood before her. He thought of all the dinners, the chess games, all the time she'd just showed up unannounced and had nothing else to do. Logan smiled.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
FtP: As crazy as it sounds, you know, I think I do.  
  
SA: That's great, so now go tell her!  
  
FtP: Well, there lies the problem. She's not exactly you average girl.  
  
SA: What exactly do you mean, Oh god, you not gonna tell me she's you mom or your sister, or you dog are you?  
  
FtP: She's actually all three! Just kidding! She's just had it rough, I don't know how she'd react to me just blurting that I love her all a sudden. It might scare her off. I don't want to cause her anymore hurt or stress that she has.  
  
SA: Trust me on this one, me being a female and speaking from experience I know what I'm talking about. Girls LOVE to hear that you guys love us, no matter how rough they've had it, just tell her.  
  
FtP: Maybe I will, but I might not just blurt it out.  
  
SA: Just don't let her go before you get a chance to tell her, she's lucky to have someone that cares for her like that.  
  
FtP: Yeah, thanks, I'll tell her you said so. What about you?  
  
SA: What about me what?  
  
FtP: Didn't you say you couldn't sleep? What's keeping you from slumber world?  
  
SA: Actually, it runs along the same lines as your problem. It all goes back to dreams.  
  
FtP: Uh huh, so spill…  
  
SA: Are you sure you want to know?  
  
FtP: Would I have asked if I didn't…  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Max typed her story, surprised at how easy it was to tell a complete stranger. He had just spilled to her so now it would be even. And he said he wanted to hear it so she wasn't going to refuse some free advice. Max ended her story by asking.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
SA: So, oh wise and patient one, what ever shall I do?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Logan couldn't believe how similar her problem was to his. Logan reread each line she had typed carefully. It seemed that she was scared of whoever the first guy was and was possibly in love with the second guy. In reply he wrote.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
FtP: I ask you what you asked me. Do you love him?  
  
SA: Who? My mortal enemy? What are you crazy?  
  
FtP: Not the other guy, guy number two,  
  
SA: To be honest I never really thought of it like that.  
  
~ * ~ *~ * ~  
  
Max never had thought of Logan in that way, sure she'd thought of banging the gong with him, but love? She thought about all the things she and Logan had been through. All the missions, the time she thought she would never seen him again, their first kiss out side his uncle's cabin, the dream she'd had while giving him the blood transfusion. The sight of him standing, all the culinary miracles, the chess games, all the times he would just let her stay at his place. Then there were the moments where they'd both look at each other, not saying a word but all the while saying so much. Was it love?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
SA: I don't know if what I feel for him is love. I don't really now what love is.  
  
FtP: How can you not know what love is?  
  
SA: Now days can anyone really know what love is?  
  
FtP: I can.  
  
SA: Well, I never got love from anyone when I was young. I was sent to a boarding school of sorts right after I was born. And it's not like the deans a teachers where the ideal sort of parents. Finally I ran away when I was nine, been on my own ever since. So, I never learned about love or what it is like. The closest thing I can compare it to was what I felt for my roommates and classmates. But that's more of a brotherly/sisterly sort of feeling, and that's NOT what I feel for this guy.  
  
FtP: Is it more than an attraction?  
  
SA: Hell yes, every time I see him my stomach gets all in knots, and when I don't see him I want to know when I'll get to see again. All I can think of is him, when I'm at work, when I'm eating, before I got to bed, when I wake up. And every time I see him I just want to sit on his couch and cuddle with him in his safe arms, but then it's also deeper than that. Is this even making sense?  
  
FtP: Yeah it is. And it sounds like love to me, but I'll leave that up to you to figure out. Either way I think you should tell him what you feel for him. I'm sure he'd understand that you're not sure what it is.  
  
SA: But what if I tell him and he doesn't feel anything back, what if he rejects me? I don't know if I could handle that.  
  
FtP: I bet he loves you back, you should take the chance and tell him how you feel. Even if not, what's the worst that could happen?  
  
SA: He could reject me and I would be heart broken wanting to hurl myself off the nearest building.  
  
FtP: See, you'd be no worse off. But really, anything's better than not knowing, right?  
  
SA: I guess so.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Max at her laptop and Logan at his computer yawn.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
FtP: I know this is just getting good and I hate to brake this off, but I'm getting tired. All that advice I had to dish out has taken a lot out of me.  
  
SA: Yeah, I know what you mean…gotta blaze.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Logan was about to give his last sentiments when she disconnected. Logan did a double take, he only knew one person who said that. What were the chances. No, it's impossible. Logan shrugged it off. After reading some of the conversations going on in the main chat room Logan disconnected, not really caring about which actress had played the friend that had been pregnant the eighth season of Friends. Logan lazily made his way to his room and for the first time in a month he slept soundly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Max logged off quickly, not wanting a dragged out 'good bye, I'm really leaving this time' session. Max shut off the laptop and cleaned up her mess, talking to whoever From the Penthouse was and telling her story had made her tired. Yawning again, Max put the laptop away and went to bed, sleeping soundly for the fist time in a long time.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
AN: ew, wasn't it horrendously cheesy? Nods, yeah, I totally thought so too. But hey, maybe your opinion differs, maybe you agree. Maybe you think it's too far fetched, maybe your just happy cause it's me. Hahaha, that rhymed, go me. Oh man, I'm a poet! Katerpillar_03@hotmail.com or review 


	3. chapter 3

Well, I finally looked at the reviews for this and realized I never put up chapter three hangs head sorry, got all caught up in Summer Magic. But here is the conclusion.thanks for waiting so long. Oh and warning.again, first story I ever wrote and I'm pretty sure it's unbetaed too.so if there are mistakes.forgive me! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan awoke to the sound of a door shutting. He pulled the blanket over his head trying to recapture the sleep he had been awakened from. Snuggling into the covers he suddenly remembered the conversation he'd had on the internet. Logan smiled, fully awake and thinking of Max. "Logan!" He heard Bling call, "Where are you?" Logan rolled over and looked at the clock, he'd slept till 11:30. He hadn't slept that late since high school. Bling knocked on Logan's bedroom door, "Hey Logan, time to get up. I'm coming in to get your ass in gear, so if you got a girl in there or anything else you better cover up." Bling walked in, "Hey, where's the girl?" Logan frowned, "what girl?" Bling rolled his eyes, "You mean to tell me you slept in till 11:30 with out some girl keeping you up all hours of the night?" "No." Logan shook his head. "Well then you better get your ass in gear, I didn't come here to wait for you to get ready." Bling replied. Ever since Logan had gotten legs back Bling had taken it upon himself to keep Logan in shape. Today happened to be their running day. Logan got up off the bed pulling a shirt on, "Just give me a minute, ok?" "Sure," Bling nodded, "I'll be in the kitchen making you a shake." Logan cringed as he pulled on his windbreaker pants over his boxers. The shakes Bling made were supposedly energy boosters but they tasted like vegetables with chocolate sprinkled on them. Logan grabbed a pair of sunglasses and his fleece pullover as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
Bling handed Logan the shake that was a light brown with a green tinge, "Drink up boy, it'll give you stamina." Lifting the glass to his mouth, Logan mumbled, "More like a stomach ache." "Hey its good for you." Bling reprimanded. Logan downed the shake and said, "Yeah so is liver and onions, but I'm not lining up to get any." Bling rolled his eyes, "Right, so where we off to today?" Logan smiled, "I was thinking Jampony." Bling turned in surprise, "Jampony? You got a package to deliver?" "No, not really," Logan shrugged, "but it's farther than we ran last time."  
  
"Whatever." Bling returned. Logan walked to the door grabbing his running shoes and pulling them on. "So, you ready to go?" Bling cocked his head, "Yeah, let's go. You can tell me about it on the way." Logan nodded and followed Bling out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~ Max awoke to Original Cindy banging on her door, "Yo, Max, Ima come in there and lay the smack down on your ass if you don't get it up right now!"  
  
Max grumbled, "Oh come on, just a few more minutes?" Original Cindy opened the door, "No way, your gettin' up now or your gonna be late, and Normal is gonna be all up on your ass!" "Fine," Max responded and rolled out of bed, "I'm coming." Original walked out the door, "Good, you better hope your skills can help you get ready in a hurry. We only got twenty minutes." Max rolled her eyes and opened the door again, "You woke me up just to tell me that? I though Lydecker's boys were here or something, but you just wanna tell me we're going to be late?" She walked to the bathroom, "I'll be ready in ten minutes." True to her word Max was ready and on her way out the door within ten minutes with Original Cindy grumbling, "I don't know how you do it, Miss Speedy all up in here. Takes Original Cindy at least a half an hour to do anything!" Max smiled and added, "Well, it depends on who it is right?" "And what is that spose to mean?" Cindy asked as they jogged to Jampony. Max shrugged, "Oh nothing. Hey, I got to go, talk with you later ok. Original Cindy frowned, "'Bout what?" Max smiled and shrugged, "Oh nothing much.just Logan." Original Cindy stopped, "Say what?" "Nope, can't talk now, gotta get to work remember?" Max called as she walked into Jampony where Normal was all up and screaming his Bip Bip Bip's, what slackers he had working for him, and getting signatures. Max went to get her bike from the back room, and then on her way to her locker she thought of the guy on the internet she'd talked to and what he had said. "Woo Hoo," Original Cindy waved her hand in front of Max's face, "where'd you just go? Look like you just seen an angel or something." Max smiled, "More like read." Cindy stood confused, Max snapped back to reality and shrugged, "I'll tell you later." Cindy nodded, "Yeah you will." Normal came up to Max and handed her a package, "You're late, get a signature." Max nodded and rode off to deliver the package, then delivered five more packages when she got back. Normal had it out for her for being late, which she was sure she hadn't been. About 12:15 Max came in and called out, "Hey Normal, I'm on lunch." "Whatever, but don't be late again." Normal called behind the desk. Max nodded and went to call and see if Logan wanted some company for lunch.  
  
Just as she picked up the phone to dial his number Bling came running in, "Max, You have to come..It's Logan..His legs." Max dropped the phone and ran outside.  
  
~~~~~~ Logan and Bling had been jogging in silence for fifteen minutes when Bling asked, "So, why do you really want to go to Jampony? Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain genetically enhanced girl would it?" Logan smiled at the thought of Max, "Yeah, Maybe." Bling stopped and Logan looked back, "What?" Bling just stood, "You mean to tell me we're going all the way to Jampony just cause you wanna see Max?" Logan shrugged sheepishly, "Well, yeah." Bling caught up with Logan, "What? I thought. well what happened.or what did she do. or what changed?" "Call it a change of heart, or someone shone light in a dim area." Logan answered. "What?" Bling asked. Logan slowed to a walk, "If I tell you, you're sworn to secrecy, and you have to help me out." Bling smiled, "Alright, so what's the deal?" Logan told Bling about the dreams, about the insomnia, and about Someone's Angel. When he finished Bling stopped in awe, "Wow, I mean, that's great. I knew it, I knew you'd come around someday." Logan looked at Bling, "Uh, I mean.So what are you going to need me for?" Logan smiled, "Lets run a little more before I tell you." Bling nodded and ran with Logan until he slowed a few minutes away from Jampony. Logan explained his plan and Bling took off towards Jampony. On the way he saw Original Cindy riding off, they waved at each other and Bling ran into Jampony searching for Max, and hoping she wouldn't kill either of them for what was about to happen.  
  
~~~~~~ Max ran out of Jampony with Bling, scanning the street for Logan, "What happened?" Max demanded. Bling ran faster sensing Max's eagerness, "I don't know, he just collapsed." "And you just left him there?" Max reprimanded and picked up the pace. Worry, etched her face, what had happened to him? Was he ok? Bling and Max arrived to the spot Bling had left Logan only to find no one. "Where is he!?" Max cried Bling shrugged, "I don't know, I swear I left him right here." Max scanned the street but she didn't' see him. What if he had been kidnapped by someone out to get Eyes Only? Max frantically ran her hands through her hair beginning to panic. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder. Instinctively Max flipped the person over on their back then straddled them ready to attack. Bling grabbed Max and ordered, "Max, calm down." Max stopped and looked the person over, It was a guy wearing black windbreakers, a blue pullover fleece with the hood up, sunglasses, and running shoes. "Sorry." Max mumbled, getting up. The guy took off his glasses and put his hood down, "That's ok Max, I get that all the time." ~~~~~~ Logan had figured the only way to talk to Max with out all her friends listening in, and to see if she felt anything for him was if he got her attention outside of Jampony. So he told Bling to run and get Max, make up some story about him getting hurt, and to bring her back. As Bling ran off Logan surveyed the area looking for a good spot to hide. He didn't tell Bling, though, that he was going to hide just so it would really seem like Bling didn't know where he was. Knowing he only had a few minutes he pulled his hood up, put on his sunglasses, and hid behind some wooden crates on the side of the street. Not even five minutes later he watched as Bling and Max rounded the corner. Max looked really worried and Bling very confused. It seemed to be working. He watched as Max asked Bling where he was and scanned the street while frantically running her hands through her hair. Max was looking even more worried, panic befalling her face too.  
  
Logan decided now would be the right time to take action, there were enough people for him to sneak up on her in her frenzied state. He neared her and braced himself for what he suspected she'd do as he tapped her on the shoulder. Just as he had suspected, he was flipped on to his back, but he didn't' expect Max to straddle his lower abdomen ready to attack. Before she began the beating Bling yelled at Max. Logan still in a little shock from the fact that Max had indeed straddled him, in public no less, barely heard Bling tell Max to calm down. Quickly recovering Logan began to enjoy the unsuspected surprise. Max had calmed a bit and quickly looked him over before she apologized and got up. Slowly Logan took off his glasses and pulled his hood down as he calmly replied, "That's ok Max, I get that all the time." Max nonchalantly nodded her head and turned to Bling, "Where is he?" She yelled. On the ground, Logan said, "Max." Max waved him off and stepped up to Bling, "Tell me where he is!" "Max!" Logan said louder, "I'm right here!" Again Max waved him off, then grabbed Bling around the neck, "Where the hell is he?" Logan, knowing he had to get her attention before she killed Bling, yelled, "Max!" Infuriated, she yelled back at him, "What?" Logan looked at Max and raised his eyebrows. Max, realizing who it was, sank to her knees shaking with, what Logan hoped was, relief. "Logan?" Max asked "Hi." Logan said as he moved over to comfort her still shaking frame. "Hey, Max it's ok, I'm here." Max stopped shaking and meekly asked, "Are you ok?" "Well," Logan laughed, "I was flipped onto my back, sat on, but other than that I'm great." Max sat dazed, "I didn't know what to do. Me, genetically engineered Max, didn't know what to do. I was so scared, I thought." Max trailed of and Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Max, it's ok." Logan whispered. "I'm ok, I'm here now. I didn't think it would happen like this." Max stiffened and stood up, "You mean you planned this? You planned for me to be frantic with worry that you had been kidnapped or beaten down?" Logan stood and looked at his feet, "Sorry Max, I just wanted to talk to you with out all your friends around. I didn't think you would worry so much, no matter how sweet it seemed. I just wanted to see you, that's all." Logan sulked. Max stared at Logan, "What?" Logan looked up, "I just wanted to see you." Max shook her head, "Ok, who are you and what did you do with the real Logan?" Logan smiled, "Hey I'm the real Logan. Just come by tonight around seven and I'll explain everything." Max looked at Logan incredulously, "I can't believe you. You put me through that trauma and you expect me to be all cool about it cause you didn't think it would go so wrong?" Max punched Logan in the arm, "You are such and ass, what the hell were you thinking?" Max put her head down only to have Logan lift it with his index finger, "Hey, Max I'm sorry, it's over now." Max looked down, "I know, but you really scared me, I mean I don't know what I'd do if you." again Max trailed off. Logan hugged Max, "Hey, like I said, it's over now." Max was limp in his arms as her shoulders began to shake. "No Max please don't cry, I'm so sorry." Max brought her hand up and beat her fist on his chest. Logan pushed Max away so he could look into her eyes, which were slightly moist. Putting his hands on her face he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Max looked down as Logan kissed her on the forehead. Realizing Bling was still standing there Logan motioned to him with his head to leave. Bling nodded and took off. "Max, It's ok," Logan soothed Max shook her head, "No it's not." Logan tried to hug her again but Max pulled away, "No, you can't just hug me and try to talk to me all sweet. I can't believe what you did." Max scowled. "I should kick your ass all the way to the space needle and back, but because I so foolishly worried about you I just wasted my whole lunch break and have to get back to work. So just go back to your penthouse." Max turned and started walking back to Jampony, leaving Logan standing alone and ignoring the apology he was beginning. Logan pleaded for her to come back but Max just kept walking, infuriated at him.  
  
~~~~~~~ As Max entered Jampony she headed strait for Cindy, "Hey," she grabbed Cindy's arm, "We need to talk." Original Cindy nodded, "Logan?" "Yeah," Max answered. "Well how do we get outta here then?" Original Cindy asked. Max led Original Cindy to Normal, "Act like your sick. Original Cindy frowned, "Say what?" Max rolled her eyes, "Just do it ok?" Max walked up to Normal. "Cindy needs a personal day, she's hacking and coughing all over everything." As if on cue, Cindy started coughing. Normal, still looking at the package in his hand, "Uh huh, just be sure you get your slacker ass in here tomorrow." Max nodded and hauled Cindy off, her performance getting more dramatic as time passed. The two took off and Original Cindy asked, "So, what's up?" Max shrugged, "Well I wanted to, you know, 'girl talk', and I didn't want Sketchy all over us while we talked. God knows what he would do with this information." Original Cindy frowned, "Information? You ok boo?" Again Max shrugged, "It's just Logan, he pulled this stunt today and I got so mad you know. But I don't know why, I mean it's just Logan. But then there's the dreams and From the Penthouse. I just don't know what to do. And then there's." "Woah, boo, slow it down." Original Cindy cut in. "Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Max sighed as she started in on her story. She told Cindy about the dreams, the guy on the internet, and what Logan had pulled on her this morning. She finished but saying, "And I just don't know what to do with everything." Original Cindy sighed, "Woah, girl you got a crazy life. But let Original Cindy break it down for you girl. Your dreams don't mean sh!t, they're just your subconscious going loco on your ass. I say take the guy's advice, case in point is that you love Logan, even though you don't know if it's really love, it is. And hell yeah you freaked out, if I thought the guy I found out I was in love with was hurt I'd spaz too. I woulda kicked his ass too, don't know why you didn't. But now he wants you over tonight? Leave his ass hanging. Let him think about what he done, he'll come crawling back." Max looked at Original Cindy, amazed she could say all that in two breaths, "But what about the fact I actually started crying at the thought of losing him, that's just not right." "Damn girl," Original Cindy started, "you love him, what did you think you get all happy when people you love leave?" "Well no," Max defended, "but I didn't think they broke down in public and started bawling into his shoulder." Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "I'm telling you boo, it's all about love, and you been struck. So whatchu gonna do about it?" Max was about to answer when the phone rang. Max picked it up, "Yeah?" Max rolled her eyes as she listened to the voice on the other end, "alright I'm coming cool it Normal." Max looked at the clock, "Of course I know what time it is." "Normal I'm on my way." And Max hung up. "That was Normal, he's gone postal cause I'm not sick you are. So I gotta blaze, talk to you later?" Original Cindy nodded, "Yep later." Max smiled and as she walked out the door called, "Oh by the way thanks." Max heard a muffled answer but just kept walking. She got to Jampony and Normal stood hands on his hips, "Well, well, well, look who decided to take a vacation. Where the fire truck have you been?" Max just put her hand up and retorted, "It's a girl thing." Normal rolled his eyes, "A girl thing that lasted three hours? You know what, I don't even care. Here," He handed Max some packages, "take these, and get moving." Max sighed, "Right." She got her bike and made the deliveries in record time only to come back to Normal with more packages. By seven she'd delivered so many packages she'd lost count. She came back once again to find normal holding only one more package. "Where too?" She asked. Normal handed her the package, "You can read, now get outta my sight." Max flipped Normal off as he turned back to his stack of packages. She grabbed her bag and went out for her last run of the night, the sun was on it's way down so the sky looked a brilliant orange and red. Max looked at the package and nearly fell off her bike. The package was addressed to Logan. There was no way she was going there, but Normal would want a signature. Unhappily Max regained her composure and rode to Foggle Towers. Maybe she'd just knock on the door and leave it in the hall.  
  
Max arrived and headed up to the Penthouse. When she reached the door she could hear some classical music playing. She gently set the package down and knocked on the door. On her second knock the door opened causing Max to loose her balance and stumble into Logan's. "Come on in," Logan said from behind the door. Max regained her balance and announced, "I'm not staying, I'm just here to get a signature." "You sure," Logan asked. "I've got Chicken fettuccini alfredo in the oven. I'd love for you to stay." Max scowled at him with disgust, "Not after what you pulled today, I don't want to stay here at all." "Yeah, about that, what do I have to do to make it up to you?" Logan asked.  
  
Max looked at him, "You can't do anything you moron. You blew it big time, I still don't know what the hell possessed you to do such a dumb thing." Logan cut in, "Now just a minute, I told you that I just wanted to see you with out your friends listening in on us. Is that a crime to want to see you now?" "It is when it's you." Max retorted. "Well excuse me for wanting to be in the presence of your company. I won't bother you next time." Logan argued. (a/n: now this might be confusing to some but both Max and Logan are speaking simultaneously.) Max frustrated and annoyed argued, "Good I hope you don't, I hope when you're near Jampony you never come to see me. I can't believe you would be so dumb. What were you thinking. And what was I thinking. Why did I let it bother me so much? Its not we have anything special. How dumb was I to think that I actually loved you?" Logan, infuriated that she was putting everything on him, although it was his fault, argued back, "Now wait a minute, why is that such a big deal that I wanted to be around you. That I just wanted talk to you and see you smile. Why are you blowing this way out of proportion. It's not my fault you freaked out. And to think I was going to tell you that I loved you!" After ending they're fits of outrage both realized what each other had just said. Logan looked at Max and Max at Logan. Max took the initiative, "Did you just said you loved me?" Logan asked back, "Well didn't you just say that you loved me?" Max shook her head, "I asked you first." Logan shrugged, "I asked you second, two is more than one, I win." Max went and sat on the couch, "well I didn't say I loved you, just that I thought I did, I think. But you said that you loved me." Logan sat across from Max, "No I said I was going to tell you I was in love with you, not that I was in love with you." "Which means that you love me." Max proclaimed. Logan knew he'd been defeated, "Yes Max, I love you." Max had expected more of a fight, this had caught her off guard, "You do?" "Yeah," Logan answered looking her in the eye, "I have ever since I thought I'd never see you again out side my uncles cabin." Max sat in partial shock, "But if you loved me why did you put me through all that worry?" "I wanted to know if you felt anything for me. "Logan answered. "Plus I wanted to see you. And this girl on the internet last night said I should tell you I loved you and well I've loved you for so long I had to tell you. So I just wanted to make sure if I did that I would know that you felt at least something for me. I guess I thought that was a way for me to get proof." Max looked at Logan, was it possible he was talking about her? "You talked about me to some stranger you didn't even know? What did you tell her?" "Just that I couldn't sleep and that I didn't know what to do about.well about dreams and you." Logan explained, "But no real details, not names or anything." Max couldn't believe it, was it truly possible? "What kind of dreams exactly were you talking about?" Max inquired. Logan looked at Max in the eye, "Dreams about you. I've been having them for months, I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell some one. It was just some dumb advice room, no harm and plus its not like she could hack in to my system anyway." "And her name is?" Max asked. Logan frowned, "I don't know I didn't ask." "I mean her screen name." Max pushed. "Why do you care so much?" Logan questioned. Max shrugged, "Well its just that last night I also happened to talk to a guy on the internet about dreams, and I was in an advice room, and I told him to tell the girl in his dreams that he loved her. And I was just wondering if." "Someone's Angel?" Logan spoke. Max's eyes widened, "That was you?" Logan mouth turned beat red, "That was you?" "You mean that was about me?" Max squeaked. "And yours, about Lydecker and me?" Logan concluded. Logan shifted uncomfortably, "So, do you love him?" Max smiled, "Who my enemy?" Logan shook his head and moved next to her, "No, the other guy, guy number two." Max leaned her forehead against his, "You know, I think I do." She whispered. Logan smiled and headed for the door. Max sat feeling slightly dejected, she'd just told him she loved him and he walks to the door? Logan came back with the package in his hands. "This is for you, special delivery." Logan said as he handed Max the small package. Max frowned as she opened it. When she opened the box there sat two keys on a piece of red yarn, one that looked like it went to a house lock, and one that looked like it was from the 19th century. "I don't understand." Max stated. Logan grabbed the two keys, "This one," he started as he raised one, "is to my apartment." "And the other?" Max inquired. Logan grabbed the key and wrapped Max's hand around it, "This one is to my heart." He smiled. "Will you hold onto it for me?" Max looked at Logan and tears came to her eyes, "Always and forever." Logan smiled and placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Max?" She looked at him and leaned in and kissed him, Logan returning the kiss. It wasn't gushy or hurried it was soft and full of all the love they'd both held inside. When the kiss broke Logan wrapped his arms around Max and they both sat completely comfortable on his couch together, where they would eventually fall asleep cuddled together, sleeping soundly and together at last. ~~~~~~  
  
an: well...there you all go! katerpillar_03@hotmail.com or leave a review.thanks so much for all the reviews I've got here already! 


End file.
